


【桶蝙Jaybru】亲吻

by Lingfengwu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Summary: 总之就是一个一开始源于强迫，在此之后杰森仍然会与布鲁斯做，在这个过程中两人的误会慢慢解开，布鲁斯逐渐放软态度，杰森真心实意对待布鲁斯最终抱得美人归的故事。（写的时候其实就是做一场爱。开头有一些蝙蝠家聚餐情节，醋溜溜的桶决定好好操一顿布鲁斯。）
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	【桶蝙Jaybru】亲吻

>>>>>>

这只是一个普通的傍晚，唯一有些不那么普通的是今天韦恩家的餐桌格外热闹。

并不是说他们之间不在一起吃晚餐，只是男孩儿们都已长大，逐个飞出巢穴，难得有全部聚在一起的时候。

坐在长桌一头的自然是韦恩家的现任家主布鲁斯，他待会儿还有一场宴会要参加，所以这会儿刚洗过澡，身上穿着一件纯黑色的真丝睡袍，衬得他的皮肤格外的白。就连平时总是梳得一丝不苟的头发也软趴趴地毫无气势地垂着，整个人比平时还要随意。

坐在他左手边的是达米安，这小子不管干什么都一定要待在他父亲身边，你又不能真的跟他一般见识——这样只会显得自己特别幼稚。达米安的再左边是提姆，他大概是在场所有人中穿的最正式的一个，红罗宾的制服还没来得及换下，只堪堪取下了面具。不在意达米安与对面的“眼神交流”，提姆只是一个人默默地吃着自己的晚餐。

达米安的对面，也就是布鲁斯的右手边自然而然地坐着迪克。没有人质疑他的位置，就好像这是理所当然。可达米安就没有这么好运了，在他斜对面的杰森恨恨地瞪着他，仿佛随时都能跟他打起来。他们在选座时有一点点的争执，就连阿尔弗雷德都没能阻止他们。布鲁斯一进来就听到两个人的冷嘲热讽，不满地咳了一声，刚刚还一身暴躁的杰森立刻安静下来，不再理会那个满脸得意的小崽子。

“如果仅仅是互相盯着对方就能感到饱腹的话，那我这个管家辛辛苦苦做的晚餐想必也没有吃的必要。”长桌另一头的阿尔弗雷德放下刀叉，不紧不慢地说道。  
不愧是年轻人，还真是有活力啊！表面严肃的阿福在心里默默感慨。

餐桌上的暗潮汹涌瞬间平静了下来，又恢复成往日“兄友弟恭”，“和谐友好”的气氛来。无比放松的布鲁斯轻轻扬起了嘴角，微微弯起来的蓝眼睛不经意地看向迪克旁边的杰森，没想到对方也在看自己。两个人的眼神不知是刻意还是无意地于此刻交汇，刚刚还愉悦放松的布鲁斯突然收敛了所有情绪，给柔软的自己镀上一层厚厚的壳。他微微低着头，杰森能看到布鲁斯轻轻颤动的睫毛。他默默地收回眼神，周遭的一切仿佛变得沉重起来。

迪克那小子不知道跟布鲁斯说了什么，竟惹得对方笑出声来，优雅自在的嗓音在杰森心中泛起一阵阵涟漪。达米安时不时地反驳迪克，就连提姆都能跟布鲁斯讨论几句。阿尔弗雷德纵容着这一切。所有的所有都像是一场普通的温馨又轻松的家庭聚会，杰森想着也许他可以提前离场。

持续的振动打断了他的思绪，将他拉回这张热闹的餐桌上来。迪克对布鲁斯说了声抱歉，便出门接起了电话。没多大会儿他就又返回来，但是没有落座，说是有些事情要让他去处理，不得不提前离开。他又说了声抱歉，对于今天不能留在这里。布鲁斯表示理解，并关心地问他是不是什么重要的事。噢，看看他！在迪克面前即使被失约也依旧一副蝙蝠妈妈模样，对他可从来没有这么温柔。

赶紧走吧。杰森感到烦躁。

“那我走了。照顾好自己。”迪克临走前还不忘嘱咐布鲁斯，接着极快地在他柔软的头发上亲了一口，愉快地离开了韦恩宅。

“迪克格雷森！我要杀了他！”达米安愤怒地吼叫着，用力拍了下桌子，连盘子都跟着颤动。

“好好吃饭。”布鲁斯轻声喝止他。他自己倒是没什么感觉，毕竟这个吻轻飘飘的，还是在头发上。布鲁西经常被人吻，他不认为这代表了什么。反倒是达米安，看上去气呼呼的。

“为什么他就可以吻你！”达米安无理取闹地质问着。  
布鲁斯按了按眉心，无奈地对他说道，“如果你想的话，你也可以吻我。只是别在吃饭的时候，OK？”

日天日地的达米安突然蔫了下来，脸上泛起可疑的红晕。他结结巴巴地解释道，“我……我只是……我是说……”

这也太丢人了，达米安干脆心一横，说了句“我吃完了！”飞快地在布鲁斯脸颊上亲了一口，满脸通红地离开。

……  
布鲁斯觉得新奇。他不是很擅长跟别人真心实意地亲密，像迪克那种状态就很好。还是说达米安原来喜欢亲吻？可他从来都没有向布鲁斯表达过。通常布鲁斯想要亲吻某个人，他不用开口就能得逞，但这两种情况又不太一样……

提姆看着独自思考的布鲁斯，默默地低下头。他该怎么表达？像达米安那样直言不讳？还是像迪克那样直接做？这似乎有些困难。他不会刻意去争抢什么，能成为罗宾就已经足够地幸运。

对面的杰森看到他的表情，不屑地冷哼一声。

“提姆。”布鲁斯温润的眼睛看向他，声音里夹杂着布鲁西式的调皮，状似无意又一本正经地说道，“如果想要的话要说出来，我可不保证还会有下一次了。”一只手轻轻摇晃着杯中的液体（其实是牛奶），宴会还没开始就已经摆出了花花公子的架势。

提姆知道布鲁斯是想要自己放松下来，布鲁斯总是能注意到身边人的各种情绪。事到如今还有什么好犹豫的呢。提姆起身走到布鲁斯身边，所有的情感集中在心脏那处，几乎要打破他所有的平静。

这个人是布鲁斯，是蝙蝠侠。

提姆轻轻呼出一口气，他牵起布鲁斯的手，在他手背上印下一吻，如同一个真正的骑士般。“愿幸运女神永远眷顾你。”

这着实逗笑了布鲁斯。并不是说不好的那种，布鲁斯是真的开心。他没想到提姆会如此正经，还说着什么幸运、眷顾之类的话，弄的他都有些不好意思起来。

布鲁斯眼中的笑意是如此明显，提姆的心反而跳得更快了。

布鲁斯拍了拍提姆的胳膊，“哦，我相信幸运女神会喜欢我的。”

而杰森对此嗤之以鼻。去他妈的幸运女神。

“如果master Bruce也用完了餐，那我是否可以将这些餐具都收起来？”早就用完餐的阿尔弗雷德问道。这实在有些奇怪，餐桌上只剩下了布鲁斯和杰森，可谁都没有再继续，整个餐厅安静地没有一点声音。

“当然。”布鲁斯答道。现在餐厅里就只有他们两个人了。

诡异的沉默在两人之间蔓延，布鲁斯的心中慢慢浮起了些许焦躁。  
你为什么还不走？布鲁斯倒想这么问他。一开口却变成花花公子的调侃，“怎么，你不会也想要亲吻吧？”

积压许久的情绪终于爆发出来，雷厉风行的红头罩二话不说将布鲁斯抱起来压在长长的木桌上，直接就要解他的腰带。

“不！”布鲁斯按住他的手，提姆和达米安可能还在家里，阿福随时有可能回来，“别在这里。”

杰森不满地啧了一声，真是麻烦。他毫不费力地将布鲁斯扛在肩上，往布鲁斯的卧室走去。被扛在肩上的人扑腾着双腿，像小猫挠人般捶打着他的后背。杰森不轻不重地拍了下他的屁股，小猫咪立刻就安静了下来。

关好门，杰森直接将布鲁斯扔在床上，将他牢牢地压在身下，意欲吻他。

“我要去参加宴会！”布鲁斯推着他的胸膛，阻止了他的继续靠近。杰森眯了下眼睛，他看起来似乎耐心早已用尽，“去他妈的宴会。”

“我不要做！”布鲁斯推拒着他的继续靠近，低吼出声。他看起来既不安又委屈，头发凌乱，胸前泄出大片大片的白。杰森不在意这个，但他的心中还是莫名感到了失落。他固执地欺身而下，布鲁斯的拳头迎面而来，还好他早有防备，将他的手腕牢牢握在手里。

这下子是真的惹怒了他，杰森恨不得现在就操哭他，让他在自己身下断断续续地求饶。布鲁斯挣了挣手腕，他太用力，连骨头都跟着疼。

“乖一点，别惹我生气。”杰森放开了他，那里果不其然被他捏出了一圈红印。他试探性地吻住布鲁斯漂亮的唇，见他没反抗，便凶狠地在他口中攻城略地。

布鲁斯不说话的时候嘴唇既甜蜜又柔软，他还有着一条极为灵活的舌头，就杰森所知他经常在口腔里藏着各种各样的小玩意儿。

“唔……”布鲁斯动弹不得，口水沾湿了他的嘴角。身上的人不紧不慢，将这个吻拉得细密缠绵。两条舌头缠在一起，发出粘腻的水声。

他才不会嫉妒他们，没有人能像他这样吻布鲁斯。

“嗯……”布鲁斯被他点起了火，发出难耐的呻吟。他的嘴唇又红又肿，水光潋滟，此时的他微微张着嘴，露出一小截粉红的舌头，看得杰森很想往他嘴里塞上某根又粗又硬的东西。

但不是现在。

杰森脱下自己的外套，伏在布鲁斯身上啃咬他的脖颈，紊乱的脉搏在他唇下跳动，杰森仿佛能听到血液汩汩流动的声音。一想到他居然将最脆弱的地方毫无保留地暴露给自己，杰森亲着亲着就咬了一口。于此同时他的头发被布鲁斯用力地揪了起来。

“别咬……疼……”布鲁斯本能地感到危险，即使他无比确定身上的人不会伤害他。

“我以为你喜欢这个？”杰森顺势抬起头，刚刚停留的地方出现了一个明显的牙印。

布鲁斯避开他的目光，撇了撇嘴，“不喜欢。”这个位置遮起来太麻烦了。

不知为什么，杰森觉得今天的布鲁斯特别的软，像只乖顺的小猫咪。想当初他第一次这么做的时候，布鲁斯差点没杀了他，冰冷的眼睛里只有仇恨和愤怒。当然了，布鲁斯自己也没好到哪里去，因为他完全是被强迫的。

总会慢慢好起来的。

杰森觉得此刻的布鲁斯也无比可爱，他一定是滤镜太厚了。他决定再温柔一些，好好的珍惜布鲁斯。总有一天，他会主动打开自己，向他靠近。那些恨不再存在，多久他都可以等。

湿热的舌头一路向下，含住了布鲁斯挺立的乳头。杰森一边舔舐，一边解开他的睡衣带子抚摸他的腰肢。他要吻遍他的全身，在每一个地方都留下自己的痕迹。他尤其偏爱布鲁斯的奶头，每当他舔得他爽时，布鲁斯的嘴里就会发出小小的哼唧声。

两颗乳头都被他舔得红艳艳的，仿佛还沾着露水的烂熟的果实，随时都能爆出汁水来。杰森继续向下，亲吻他的小腹，亲吻他的肚脐，亲吻他……微微挺立的阴茎。杰森轻笑出声，布鲁斯总是那么敏感，一点点刺激都能让他心痒难耐，听听他的喘息多么诱人。想必他下面那张嘴早就饥渴得想要吞吃他的大肉棒了。

杰森亲了亲布鲁斯的马眼，想要看一看那张小嘴是不是自己想的那样。由于姿势的原因，他亲了他半天才发现布鲁斯的屁股里居然早就放着一根尺寸可观的假阴茎。

操！

从什么时候开始的，晚餐前？还是更早？想到布鲁斯今晚还要去参加宴会，事实自然不言而喻。汹涌的怒火灼烧着他的胸腔，杰森觉得自己又一次被这个男人背叛。布鲁斯上一秒还在忘乎所以地呻吟情动，下一秒就被杰森的巴掌打得措手不及。他的时间停顿了那么一刻，左侧脸颊火辣辣的疼。布鲁斯根本没明白发生了什么，完全茫然地盯着身上的人。

“你这个婊子！”

杰森粗暴地扯出那根扎眼的玩具，将他丢在地上。身下的疼痛提醒着布鲁斯发生了什么。他睁大了双眼，泪水不受控制地从他眼眶里流出来，浸湿了他轻盈的睫毛。他试着挣扎，但他的双腿被迫大张着卡在身上人的腰侧，他根本无能为力。

“荡妇！”杰森向下压着他的身体，一手卡住布鲁斯胡乱扑腾的双手，另一只手钳制住布鲁斯的下巴，迫使他看着自己。“你跟自己的儿子们吃饭的时候屁股里还塞着这种东西，他们知道吗？你是不是渴求着被发现，好让所有人在那张餐桌上轮流操你？你的小骚穴一天不吃男人的鸡巴就忍不住饥渴是不是？你这个生来就该挨操的母狗——”

“停下！”布鲁斯抽泣着，泪水流的到处都是。他厌恶听到这些，因为他不知道杰森是刻意羞辱他还是真的这样认为。

可杰森不会让他好过。愤怒燃烧了他的理智，那些话就这么自然而然地脱口而出，“你又要去勾引哪个男人？一个，还是一群？伟大的黑暗骑士就只会用这些手段，用他的骚穴制服所有罪犯？”

话一说出口杰森就感到后悔。那些话怎么可能是他说的？他绝对不会这样想，他就是，太生气了。

泪痕还挂在布鲁斯的脸上，杰森从他的眼睛里看到了失望。他的眼神慢慢凝结冰面，他又变成了那个遥远的蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的目光盯着杰森，一开口又是那熟悉的语气，“Or what?Kill them?”

哈！杰森几乎要被布鲁斯的意有所指给气笑。他应该感到生气。但他没有。

也许他不该责怪布鲁斯，他有什么立场呢？布鲁斯要跟谁做爱，他又怎么能管得着。甚至布鲁斯都不是自愿跟他做的。可他一想到布鲁斯在别的男人身下呻吟，为不知道什么人情动，被那些肮脏的老男人操得娇喘连连，为别人一次又一次地高潮，他就——  
不！他不能想这些。

尽管他总是对布鲁斯说些“你只能让我一个人操。”“我不允许别的人操你，别被我发现……”之类的蠢话，可布鲁斯又怎么会在意。

布鲁斯韦恩总要跟别人做爱，情愿或不情愿。谁也无法得到他的真心。杰森不能一下子奢求那么多。

为什么那些强烈的爱意总是无法被诉说？明明爱着对方，一开口却是伤害。可他又怎么能沉默到底。

杰森放开对布鲁斯的桎梏，小心翼翼地亲吻他的脸颊，他的额头，他湿漉漉的眼角。布鲁斯的泪水是他尝过的最苦的东西，他却让他流泪一次又一次。

他不敢看他，便将布鲁斯翻过身，亲吻他布满伤痕的后背。漂亮紧致的肌肉在他唇下起伏，杰森吻过每一道伤口，近乎虔诚。

布鲁斯没有挣扎。很快他就来到布鲁斯的臀部，那里光滑得没有半道伤口，皮肤又白又嫩，软得像两团大大的水球，光是看着就让人心神荡漾。全哥谭最有名的妓女也比不得布鲁斯的诱人，杰森操过这里很多次，知道那两团丰满之间的小口有多让人流连忘返。

他习惯性地揉了几圈手感极佳的臀肉，布鲁斯小幅度地扭了扭身体。目前还不错。杰森将两片臀瓣分开，露出里面的小口。由于布鲁斯的屁股里塞了很久的假阴茎，布鲁斯刚刚又被他点起了火，那里正不知羞耻地一张一合，渴求着大东西的进入。

杰森喜欢亲手为布鲁斯扩张，一点一点被打开的布鲁斯总会有各种可爱的小反应。只是他大多数时候都没有那么多耐心，经常是刚刚把手指放进去就忍不住换上自己的大家伙。毕竟这是布鲁斯，他实在等不了。现在倒是省去了自己的麻烦。

杰森本想直接提枪而上，一想到自己刚刚的所作所为，他又有些犹豫。干脆将布鲁斯捞起来，让他跪趴在床上，从臀缝往下舔到穴口。那里早就被清洗扩张过，他的舌头轻而易举地就操了进去。

“嗯……啊……那里……”布鲁斯一被舔就甜蜜地呻吟起来。杰森的舌头湿热又强硬，一边舔他一边还模仿性交的动作操他张开的小洞。这不是布鲁斯第一次被舔，也不是第一次被杰森舔，哥谭宝贝布鲁西在床上不会放弃享受 ，所以他相当习惯这个。可杰森和所有其他人都不一样，他比任何人都要强硬，都要热烈，恨不得将自己融入布鲁斯，感受他的一切。

杰森做这个只是为了让布鲁斯开心和舒服。有时候他会强迫布鲁斯吃他的阴茎，捅到他喉咙的最深处，最后全部射进他嘴里。相应的，他会舔他来安慰他。有时候布鲁斯被他操得太狠了很难受，他也会这么做。极偶尔的情况，他们的关系冰到极点，布鲁斯完全无视他的存在，他就会直接舔他，看他被快感侵袭却始终无法到达那个点，想要却得不到，抛弃所有的矜持和高傲，最后哭着求杰森操他。

他不得不承认自己极喜欢看这样的布鲁斯，毕竟机会不可多得。

看，他已经忍不住了。

布鲁斯的小穴湿漉漉的，他还用了草莓味儿的润滑液。有时候杰森实在不明白布鲁斯为什么会喜欢这些又甜又软的东西，他甚至会为了阿福的小甜饼跟他闹脾气！

“嗯……杰……哈啊……快点……”布鲁斯难耐地扭着屁股，声音里染上了哭腔。杰森本想恶趣味地继续逗他，但他自己也已经忍不住了。

“我进来了。”杰森拿出自己硬挺的阴茎，蹭着布鲁斯的穴口。如果布鲁斯不愿意，他会拒绝的。

布鲁斯没有回答，只是小声地呻吟。也许是真的忍不住了，他开始下意识地用臀缝蹭身后的硬物，自己一个人摇得欢快。

杰森在饱满的臀部上拍了几下，提醒他安分点。他扶着自己的阴茎，将龟头在布鲁斯的臀缝里来回摩擦几下，那里立刻就变得黏糊糊的。滑腻的头部顶入穴口，慢慢地向里探去。布鲁斯的里面已经湿透了，紧致地包裹着他，杰森一个用力全部顶了进去。

“啊！”好满，好胀！跟玩具完全不一样，布鲁斯能感受到杰森的温度，灼热得要将他燃烧殆尽。杰森一直都不怎么温柔，每次做爱都像狂风骤雨，铺天盖地地侵袭着他。布鲁斯喜欢那些小疼痛，他用力地夹紧了杰森。

太紧了。杰森喟叹。他知道布鲁斯喜欢被操，被男人的鸡巴填满，无论那个人是不是自己。仿佛这样才能填补他内心的空缺。布鲁斯享受性爱，他会大声地呻吟浪叫，榨干他身上每个男人的精液。所以杰森每次都尽力让布鲁斯尽兴，操到他神志不清直至晕过去，然后一个人为他默默地清理。

今晚会有场大雨，空气又闷又热，房间里黏糊糊的。杰森扶着布鲁斯柔韧的腰肢，开始狠狠地操干起来。

他在流泪，小声地啜泣，整张脸埋在枕头里。杰森可以想象那被泪水洇湿的一小滩水迹。布鲁斯很少这样，通常是沉默，有时候自己做的太过分他还会揍自己——蝙蝠侠的拳头可不那么好受。

究竟是为什么，为什么他们要走到这一步。为什么他不能完整地拥有布鲁斯，愉快地和他做爱。是他自食其果，还是布鲁斯韦恩就是这么难以靠近？

“让我……看……”布鲁斯小声嗫嚅着。  
“你说什么？”肉体拍打的声音和沉闷的水声分散了他的注意力，杰森听不清。

“你……嗯啊……让我看着你！”布鲁斯哭着喊道。

……  
要说杰森最想看到却最难以看到的是什么，是布鲁斯的主动。他总是沉默，满脑子都是他的哥谭。将自己严严实实地包裹在自己的披风里，容不得任何人窥探。他不向杰森展露自己的内心，杰森也不知道他在想什么。

这种表达几乎是在说他也想要和自己做爱，他接受自己的靠近。杰森曾天真地想过两个人操着操着就能操出感情。人是操到了，感情却有进有退，没比最初好到哪里去。他不知道自己还要等多久，这种几乎可以称的上是强迫的关系让他陷入痛苦的沼泽，如今布鲁斯的这句话几乎可以为这段追逐划上句点。

是自己想的那样吗？

杰森将布鲁斯翻过来，阴茎依旧停留在他身体里。布鲁斯看着他，蓄满泪水的漂亮蓝眼睛里盛满了哀伤。他看起来是那么委屈，脸颊上的红痕还没消退，身上到处都是他留下来的吻痕和齿印。

杰森的脑回路突然一路返回，走了另外一条线。一个大胆的想法击中了他的脑海。他不敢相信，可他此刻却无比确信。

“布鲁斯，”杰森咽了下口水，感到口干舌燥，“你知道我今晚会来，你是为我准备的。”

他指的是那根假阴茎。如果不是，布鲁斯尽管嘲讽他好了。他不会在意，只会把他操得更凶。

布鲁斯没有回答，将头转向一边，汗湿的头发软趴趴的垂着，让他看起来更加柔软。

杰森此刻是何种心情。兴奋？激动？释然？他不知道。也许这世界上真的有幸运女神，让他的人生中遇见布鲁斯，一番纠缠后又让布鲁斯接受自己。为什么不会变好呢？布鲁斯也是人，人都需要被爱。他可以为布鲁斯做任何事，只需要布鲁斯爱自己。

布鲁斯看着发呆的杰森不知道他在想什么，别别扭扭地解释道，“我只是不想那么疼……我的宴会——”

杰森用嘴堵住了他的话，近乎贪婪地索取布鲁斯。他就像一条离海的鱼，在连续的雨中奄奄一息。他的世界离他而去。他没有死，却也没有活。他终于回到了他的海，紧紧拥抱着他的世界。

那场大雨还是落了下来，噼里啪啦地敲打着布鲁斯房间里的玻璃窗。杰森差点以为自己真的沉在水中。他与布鲁斯彼此交融，在极乐里看见对方的灵魂。

后来杰森又操了他好几次，布鲁斯的屁股里塞满了他的精液。结束时他问布鲁斯今晚是否可以留在这里，布鲁斯抱紧他，在他怀里安睡。

>>>  
第一次亲吻，是安慰。是一切的起源。  
杰森放学回来时身上到处是伤，他和男孩们打架，因为他看起来是那么格格不入。没有人喜欢他，所有人都与他疏离。布鲁斯知道后在他受伤的额头上印下一吻，并对他说自己会爱他。那是他长这么大唯一的一个吻，也是唯一一次有人对他说会爱他。所以他决定留下来。杰森永远记得那个黄昏，他以为的纨绔公子在金黄的阳光下对他伸出双手，接纳他的存在。只是后来布鲁斯再也没有吻过他。

第二次亲吻，是晚安吻。他被拒绝。  
已经成为罗宾的他向布鲁斯索要晚安吻，被布鲁斯拒绝。“你是罗宾，你不能这么依赖我。我不可能永远在你身边，你总是要学会独立。”黑色的背影渐渐远去，杰森觉得布鲁斯也许并没有那么喜欢自己。毕竟他只是一个“替代品”！

第三次亲吻，是仇恨。只有他自己知道。  
复活回来的红头罩出神地看着自己与布鲁斯的合照。五年了，他变化这么大，也许布鲁斯根本就认不出自己。他依旧没忘记第一个吻，所以他亲吻布鲁斯的照片。他要让布鲁斯付出代价，以自己的生命起誓。

第四次亲吻，是爱。他没有勇气。  
他恨了那么久，最终却发现这一切都是命运给他开的巨大的玩笑。他还差点失去了布鲁斯！恨不会消失，爱也不会。他强迫他，趁布鲁斯受伤的时候。做到最后他也没鼓起勇气吻他。

第五次亲吻，是嫉妒。他得到了一切。  
杰森仍然记得第一次亲吻，以及后来的那些无疾而终的吻。他把自己的整颗心，整条命都给了布鲁斯。他还能拿什么来打动他？布鲁斯终于接受了他，他们之间还会有无数个吻。

END.

写完感觉杰森真的很霸总。  
冷嘲热讽，不屑一顾，嗤之以鼻。  
“乖一点，别惹我生气。”  
轻笑，捏下巴。


End file.
